


The Schuyler Chronicles

by hellaskye



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eliza deserves better, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaskye/pseuds/hellaskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"By the time Sebastian had brought the car to Rev Prep, Peggy was fine, but Eliza exchanged yet another glance with Angelica as she lead her siblings to the school’s administration office.<br/>Carpe Diem, right?"</p>
<p>Or- a modern Hamilton AU in which Peggy falls in love with a girl and no one is surprised; The 9 members of the Schuyler clan are overwhelming; Alexander Hamilton is the master of romantically cliches (but accidentally); and John Laurens is a sweetheart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Schuyler Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I've been absent of late, but lemme just tell you- I'm really excited for this one. It's my first published Hamilfic, but if you're into the Avengers (specifically ClintNat), please go check out some of my other stuff!!
> 
> As usual, constructive feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> xx, Skye

"Peggy, get out of the bathroom!" Eliza Schuyler shouted at her little sister through the bathroom door. There was a sigh from the other side of the door, and finally it opened, revealing the 15-year-old, in her high-waisted shorts, yellow peasant top, with a flannel tied around her waist. She was wearing a couple of chokers, and her eyeliner rimmed around her eyes. Eliza couldn't say she was a fan of the look, but she had to admit that Peggy pulled it off. Eliza looked down at her own teal jean skirt and bit her lip. From in front of her, Peggy sighed.

“You look fine, ‘Liza. Just wear your teal socks with the white sandals,” Peggy said, brushing past her to turn into her bedroom.

“I wasn't asking for advice,” Eliza muttered, knowing she would end up following her younger sister's advice anyway. She saw her sister roll her eyes in her room, grabbing a black baseball cap with a dubious _uh huh._

“I wasn’t!” Eliza insisted, but Peggy had already begun her descent into the downstairs of the residence wing of the Schuyler Mansion. Eliza sighed in frustration and stepped into the bathroom, examining herself critically.

“Wasn’t what?” Angelica asked, stepping into view of the mirror with a warm smile at her sister. Eliza wasn’t sure how Angie managed to be warm and fierce and witty and welcoming all at once, but she guessed it had something to do with being the oldest of 9.

“Asking Pegs for fashion advice,” Eliza groaned, leaning up to the mirror in an effort to make the wings of her eyeliner even.  Ange snorted, smoothing out her skirt.

“You look good, Eliza, don’t worry about it,” Ange assured her sister, running eyeliner in a thick line over her top lid, and in a lighter amount over her waterline. Eliza snorted, looking at her sister in disbelief. Ange’s curls were perfectly tamed, and her brown skin seemed to glow effortlessly. She was wearing a skirt, similar to Eliza’s, but her’s was cream fabric, and she pulled it off better. She’d paired it with a striped black and white tee, and her puffy, neon pink bomber jacket. It was covered in various, vintage patches, and she tied it all together with socks that matched her skirt, and black and white sneakers. Compared to her, Eliza felt like a _peasant_.

A bell rang through the residence wing, alerting the Schuylers that breakfast was ready. Their mother insisted the entire family eat together like always, despite the hectic nature of the first day at a new school. Eliza returned her sister’s reassuring smile and followed her down the stairs and into the dining hall, where most of the Schuylers already sat.

At the head of the table was Philip Schuyler Sr., who was sitting like the General he was. Or maybe it was a senator thing; either way, he sat staunchingly ignoring the ruckus caused by the twins. With another exchanged glance, Eliza and Angelica sat on either side of their father, and across from each other.

Angelica, at 17, was the oldest of the Schuyler clan. Warm and intelligent, her brown eyes always seemed to glow with a passion for whatever it was she was doing. It took someone with a quick wit, and a similar sort of passion to keep up with Ange, but Eliza did her best.

Eliza was the second oldest. 16 and well established in the social world of New York’s elite, Eliza was well known for her kindness and social skills. Eliza knew she wasn’t as quick or smart as her older sister, but quite like Ange, she had a gift for words. The two would often write stories or poems together, growing up, and they were quite inseparable, even now.

After Eliza were the first set of twins, Peggy and Brad. Brad was the stereotypical jock type- good at most sports, on varsity basketball and soccer in his freshman year, at age 15. Peggy, was the social butterfly. Always in fashion, quite popular, but a bit of a brat, if Eliza were being honest.

Phil Jr., or just Phil or PJ, followed up the twins. Quiet and bookish, Eliza had a special sort of fondness for her 14-year-old brother. He was an intellectual, but like Eliza, favored discussions of philosophy and rhetoric over politics. Eliza worried socially for him sometimes, but he didn’t seem lonely, so she left it alone.

13 year old Ren, short for Rensselaer, was born after Phil. Happy-go-lucky and quite bubbly, they had decided at a young age that they didn’t conform to gender identities, and Eliza was happy to note, their parents had been quite supportive. Their father, Senator Schuyler, even liked to insist that Ren had helped him pass some pro-gender queer laws and motions. This would be their first year at school, and Eliza was a little worried. All the Schuylers were homeschooled until the 7th grade, and even though their mother had insisted that the school would respect their pronouns, Eliza had some trepidation. She trusted Ren would be able to deal with it, however. They seemed to have a disposition such that nothing could bother them for too long, and Eliza admired them _incredibly_.

Lia, at 10, was their mother’s favorite. Cornelia was still home schooled, and kept very sheltered from the political world their father lived in. Lia had been diagnosed with selective mutism when she was 7 years old, much to Eliza’s surprize. At home, and with her siblings, Lia was more than willing to talk and play, but once Eliza saw her outside of her family experiences, it made sense.

The younger twins, Cort and Cat, quite made up for Lia’s occasional silence. Cort was a typically rowdy 8-year-old boy, and Cat was an unusually aggressive tomboy. Her favorite pastime was chasing Brad around the house, and sparring with him. Cort liked to play with Philip Sr., but he was more than content to chase his twin around whenever Philip was at work.

Their chattering filled the air as Philip Sr. debated with Angelica on some recent bill that was passed, and Catherine Schuyler helped the maids get breakfast on the table. Once their mother had sat down, the kids all hushed long enough for her to say a small prayer. As soon as she ended with an _amen_ , the noise broke out again, and Eliza smiled into her toast. There was something comforting about the rarity of silence in her life.

“What about you, Betsey?” Philip asked, breaking into her thoughts. She looked at him blankly, and he smiled, seeming aware of the tangent her mind had taken her on. “You excited for your first day at Revolutionary Prep?”

“Yes, Papa,” Eliza assured him with a bright smile. “Mama said some of the other society girls will be there, so it won’t be completely overwhelming.”

“And John assured me the classes were challanging,” Ange added, speaking of her on-again-off-again beau. Currently, Eliza thought they were just friends, but she couldn’t be sure.

“Good,” Philip said sternly, before dropping the facade and giving his girls a warm smile. “I hope you two know how _proud_ I -”

“ _John Bradstreet Schuyler that is not the language I want to hear from your mouth, you hear?!”_ Catherine’s voice interrupted him from across the table. Philip sighed, excused himself, and went to deal with his oldest son. Ange looked down at her watch and back up at her sister.

“We gotta get going. I’ll go find Sebastian and ask him to warm up the car, and you get Peggy and Brad out the door?” Ange proposed. Eliza nodded, and they went to bid their parents farewell before embarking on their individual tasks.

Four arguments, three threats, two bargains, and one smack later, the four oldest Schuylers were in the car and on their way to their new school.

“We gotta go back,” Peggy said suddenly, leaning forward in her seat to talk to Sebastian. “‘Bastian, we gotta go back.”

“Seb, we do _not_ ,” Ange overruled firmly, ignoring Peggy’s rising outrage. “I will _not_ be late to my first day of school here, Peggy.”

“But I left my compact!” Peggy whined, glaring at Ange, who held firm against Peggy’s ire. “Whatever. You don’t have to be such a-”

“Margarita Schuyler, don’t you dare,” Eliza stepped in. Peggy rolled her eyes, and slumped back in her seat grumpily. By the time Sebastian had brought the car to Rev Prep, Peggy was fine, but Eliza exchanged yet _another_ glance with Angelica as she lead her siblings to the school’s administration office.

_Carpe Diem_ , right?

 


End file.
